Point Of No Return
by H.A.H.B
Summary: When the Winchesters go out searching for a new case, the last thing that they expected was to end up trapped on Plastic Beach. Nor did they predict meeting a man like Murdoc. *this is my first story*
1. Chapter 1 - Point Of No Return

A/N I don't own either properties and I wrote this for fun :) Also I do realize that these places are in two separate countries ( and plastic beach at point nemo) but shh. Just enjoy. I'm sorry if I messed up portraying 2D's accent. I tried. Hopefully it's not too cringy for you guys. Edit: fixed grammar

Chapter 1: _Point Of No Return_

The Winchesters were driving down the highway pondering over their next case. Dean groaned, as this trip was going on much longer than he anticipated.

"Find anything Sam?" he momentarily glanced at his brother, only to catch Sam looking at his phone.

"I got something interesting that's for sure" Sam stated, scrolling through as he found an article that seemed promising.

CONDEMNED MANSION CAUGHT ON FIRE. POLICE DISCOVERED TRACES OF HUMAN REMAINS SCATTERED ALONG THE PROPERTY, FURTHER DETAILS ARE UNDER INVESTIGATION.

"Well, what is it?" Dean grew inpatient, as traffic began to pile up, his brother still leaving him in suspense.

"So get this, an old mansion was burnt to the ground recently" Sam stated, his brother this time took in his words at face value, as traffic backed up so far its congestion was like a full course meal at Thanksgiving.

"So? What's so weird about that?" Dean cocked his head slightly, sure it was strange but not their usual amount of strange. A house burning down was nothing compared to their whole haunted house case way back when they went searching for their father.

"Body parts were found all over the place, and the previous owner of the property" Sam paused, scanning through to search for the right person, until a picture of Murdoc cropped up on his screen.

"Some guy named Murdoc Niccals claimed that neighborhood kids burned the place and received a massive amount of insurance money. Then disappeared off the face of the Earth" Sam looked to Dean to see his confused look.

It dawned on Dean as traffic dispersed. Something about this was definitely not right. But the real question is, what can it be?

"Sounds weird. How'd you find that out anyway?" Dean asked, unsure considering they were practically in between towns.

" I got wifi" Sam clearly responded.

Dean just stared back at him like 'what the hell?' Sam merely shrugged back, then pestered him about keeping his eyes on the road.

Of all the things they've had to deal with, they were in for one hell of a ride.

2D stared off into the distance, admiring the sea creatures that passed by the submarine's window. Until he felt a pounding feeling strike him, it had been Murdoc cursing at him for losing track. 2D wondered about how this moment had come to be. His eyes gone, well not quite, as he can still see. His good friend Russ had gone missing. The young girl he basically adopted as a sister had died along with his home. The deep ocean around him had held him captive, all those sea creatures swimming past his small window made him nervous to look.

Along with the cold dead eyes he had grown used to seeing, that were a mockery of his deceased sister, corrupted by Murdoc. A squid squired its way out of the cyborg's mouth, 2D kept his distance from her, as she casually wiped away the water from her mouth as the squid exited her body.

His friend, band mate, abductor and abuser held a chain around his neck, holding him back from having a life outside of the band.

2D thought back to his time in Beirut. Those late night walks along the town, the nice little cafes that didn't ask too many questions. The cool breeze as he sat by the patio, sipping a nice small cup of tea as he took a drag of a cigarette. That musky, familiar smell that calmed him down.

All he could smell was the revulsive metallic tinge around him. That strong ocean smell seeding its way into the inner workings of the submarine. 2D looked out there, with his strained eyes and leftover hangover out to the vast abyss of the ocean, as Murdoc commanded from his captain's chair to the other collaborators that trailed just behind him off towards Plastic Beach.

His new home.

His new prison.

Sam and Dean bust down the door of the building resting upon a Plastic Beach, to see a sickly looking man with green skin and a long tongue.

He had shaggy black hair and two different colored eyes. One Grey, the other red. Wearing a sailor's outfit, holstering a gun in his arms.

"Who the bloody hell are you two and how did you get onto my island?" the brothers froze as their gaze shifted to the sound of another gun cocking behind them.

It was a girl, but clearly not human. Decked out in clothes similar to someone from the army, with purple shaggy bangs covering its dark, soulless eyes.

It stood firmly in its position awaiting Murdoc's orders.

"Answer me you wankers" Murdoc cursed out, annoyed at the intruders.

"Smith and Smith FBI" Dean said as he presented his fake FBI badge to Murdoc, Sam took out his badge at the same time.

Murdoc lowered his gun, he nodded over to Cyborg Noodle and she too lowered her gun. Murdoc grabbed hold of their badges to get a closer look. Murdoc grunted as he realized they were fake. Murdoc let them keep up their charade as he let them inside. Cyborg Noodle followed them inside from behind, she kept an eye out towards the passing ships in the distance. Cyborg Noodle cocked her gun again as she shut the door behind her.

Deep in the underground of Plastic Beach, 2D heard rumbling sounds coming from above. He began to quiver as the sounds grew louder. He heard footsteps, descending down and clanking against the metal steps that were just past his room. 2D retreated within himself, bundling up into a ball covering his ears and closing his eyes. *CRASH* the door to his room busted open.

As 2D peered out from his fingers, he saw two men emerge from the smoke. He pulled his mask over his face and remained in his spot.

The men approached him, guns in hand. 2D braced himself only to realize that one of the men had shifted behind the other.

"Dean..." the taller man spoke as he peered away from 2D's 'face'

"Relax Sam, it's just some mask, pfft coward" the shorter man replied, almost mocking.

Then, the shorter man reached out to try and pull away 2D's mask, but 2D held his grip. The last thing he would want is to leave himself more vulnerable.

Yet, his hands were weak and shaking at the touch that his grip easily loosened. Revealing his face to them. 2D looked at them, as confusion spread across their faces.

Only moments later, a splash of water hit his face.

2D blinked, then wiped off the water.

"Oi, what'd you do that for?" he called back at them, both men flinched and stepped further away.

They moved out of earshot and whispered their concerns, turning their backs on this strange man with azure blue hair and pitch black eyes.

" What the hell is that thing?" Sam asked Dean, as he turned back to see the strange man looking at them.

" I don't know. Clearly it's not a demon" Dean answered as he didn't even bother to turn to face him, he thought about his father's journal.

" But those eyes. It has to be a demon" Sam said, matter-of-factly.

" Then why didn't holy water work?" Dean retorted.

" Must be a powerful demon or some other variation" Sam said back.

" So, what do we do?" Dean said,

" Let's try a..." that had been the last words 2D heard until the sound of strange incantations filled the room.

The taller man had begun to chant, as the shorter one began to go around his room spilling salt everywhere to form a circle around him.

"Oi Face-ache! Get up here right this instant" A voice boomed from upstairs, 2D flinched, the strange man kept going.

He froze in utter terror, not only was he caught in some strange ritual about to be sacrificed, his abductor was calling for him.

" Have you gone deaf nob-head? Come to me when I call you." A voice echoed from the hall outside, as a figure walked into the room.

" Oh. It's you two. What in the blazes are you doing to Dents?" Murdoc stared at them as they continued the ritual all the way, yet their intended goal was not successful.

A sudden burst of laughter broke out as the two men turned towards the sound. It had been Murdoc of course, bent over practically wheezing with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dean retorted, maybe he's the real demon he thought. Murdoc could hardly breath for a moment, until he finally managed to collect himself.

"You morons think Dents is a demon?" simply by saying that, he started to chuckle again.

"What is he then?" Sam called out. Looking between the two. Murdoc had a cross along his shirt and every time he bent over to laugh the necklace would dangle back and forth. It had been an upside down cross, meaning that he most likely is a satanist. Great, another freak Sam thought.

His attention turned to 2D, he looked utterly baffled and horrified at the same time. Like a kid pulling up his bed sheet covers to hide away from the monsters under his bed, yet unsure of which one he should be scared of, the one under his bed or the one hiding in his closet.

"He's an idiot that I helped make into a star. He's human of course. A dullard at that, I don't think he'd even be able to hurt a fly" he sauntered past them, revealing the robot girl stood behind him. He brushed past the salt circle and grabbed hold of 2D dragging him out and over to cyborg noodle. 2D cried out in pain, as Murdoc grabbed him by his shaggy blue hair.

"If he was a demon, I would stop calling 'em dents," Murdoc bluntly said.

Murdoc smirked at them, then turned to 2D to smack him across the back of his neck. 2D whimpered in pain, despite the fact that he towered over Murdoc and could easily use his height to some advantage. 2D had been too weak for his own good.

"Sod off you old goth" 2D snarked at him, Murdoc took off his shoe, and smacked 2D upside the head with it. 2D recoiled at the hit, he bitterly glared at Murdoc.

"Say that again, and you're on engine room duty faceache" Murdoc commanded him, 2D remained silent as he trudged into the hall.

Sam and Dean stood, obviously they were wrong about the blue haired guy, but a puzzle still remained about what happened to him. Why are his eyes black? And who are you? until suddenly the door slammed shut and the two men remained trapped in 2D's room.

Days passed as the boys remained, practically captive on plastic beach, along with the others. They stayed in one of the spare rooms above the surface but unlike the motels they stayed in on a weekly basis, this was much worse. Murdoc agreed to them staying, however they needed to help him maintain the island and fetch supplies that came, under the supervision of Cyborg Noodle.

The boiler room had been the most troublesome part of the island, requiring continuous maintenance. But, the boys were able to avoid that for at least a little while, as a repair man took care of it. It didn't take long for them to realize how awful Murdoc really was. Especially, from how he treated 2D.

"Alright then face-ache, it's time to record" Murdoc instructed 2D, opening up his room with a silver key with Cyborg Noodle by his side. The Winchesters peered out to watch them, as the tall haired singer begrudgingly stepped out of his room and followed Murdoc to the recording area. 2D slouched, with bags under his eyes and a defeated look on his face. The Winchesters pitied him, this man had been kept here without any free will, forced to make music.

The one thing he loved, had now brought him misery. They followed close behind Murdoc and peeked into the room, observing 2D playing a few warm up notes on his melodica. Murdoc punched his arm, telling him to focus and get on with the vocal parts. Sam and Dean listened in awe to the sound of 2D singing, along with the synth style music accompanying his vocals.

/Up on melancholy hill there's a plastic tree/ Are you here with me/ Just looking out on the day/ Of another dream/

Not bad. Dean thought, usually he would listen to rock or alternative but this song seemed good in its own way. 2D heard something coming from outside the door, he turned to see Murdoc had been distracted and took this opportunity to shut it.

After dinner, the usual routine followed. Murdoc would leave to go man home base, the robot girl was ordered to keep watch along with guarding the lower floor and 2D was sent to his room and made to remain there until morning. The Winchesters were only told to 'bugger off' or to help the maintenance guy in the boiler room. However, this time Sam and Dean managed to 'convince' Murdoc to leave guard duty to them instead.

They trailed behind as 2D trudged down to his room. As they finally reached the door, Dean caught hold of it before 2D had a chance to close it.

"Wha're you doing?" he questioned, looking down at the shorter man holding the door and up at the taller man behind him.

"We want to talk to you about a few things, can we come in?" Dean asked, loosening his grip on the door. 2D nodded and let go of the door completely, making his way towards his bed. Sam shut the door behind him, as they went inside and pulled up a couple chairs beside 2D's bed.

"Wha' do you want to know?" 2D asked, pulling the curtain over his window which he had longed to do ever since he got to the island.

"Why are your eyes are black?" Sam inquired, glancing about 2D's appearance. He did look rather strange, his eyes stood out the most compared to his bright blue hair.

"I was hit by a car twice" 2D admitted, he palmed the back of his neck, no one had really asked him about it outside of a few interviewers. Sam and Dean were left speechless. They searched through local papers countless times to find cases, but they've never heard of anyone at any point in time, getting into two car accidents and ending up with hollowed out sockets like the man that sat before them.

" How did that happen?" Dean asked, still dumbfounded.

" Murdoc, he uh hit me with his car the first time" 2D responded, vaguely recalling the trauma he experienced that day.

" And the second time?" Sam asked, he too got invested in this story.

"Murdoc took me for a drive, and I crashed through the windshield" 2D drifted from his sentence a bit. Thinking back then made his head hurt, it made him wish he kept painkillers down in his little prison cell-room. Murdoc kept them out of his reach though, instead all he had was a pack of cigarettes.

"How in the hell" Dean thought about it, but it seemed to make sense considering the type of prick that Murdo really is.

"I used to work at this lil' music shop, Murdoc drove his car directly through the window so he could steal keyboards. At that moment, his tire drilled righ' into my left eye, after that I don't remember anyfing. Murdoc told me tha' I was into some coma. About 3 weeks after the first incident, Murdoc took me for a drive about this car park, spinning around in donuts. He crashed into one of those lil' parking cones and the impact of falling out of the car knocked out my right eye. I stood up and Murdoc approached me. He told me about how he was looking for band members for this band he wan'ed to start and he asked me to be the front man. At the time it seemed like a great idea but now I'm not too sure" 2D thought back to then, sometimes he wished he never met Murdoc to begin with.

He had a girlfriend, a job, family and friends that cared about him. He could have had a life with Paula if he never met Murdoc. But thinking of Paula just made him feel worse. He reached over to his nightstand and lit up a cigarette. He offered one to Sam, he turned it down but Dean wanted one.

"So, you're blind?" Dean said in between puffs, 2D sighed as he explained.

"Not really, I can see but everyfings sort of blurry. The doctors told me that I have a 8 ball fracture. which is odd, I don't even play pool" Sam and Dean chuckled lightly, then resumed their composure. Sam pulled out his phone and searched up what it meant.

"An 8 ball fracture is when a direct force strikes the retina and causes it to fill up with blood. Huh, so that's why they look black. Well, sort of red too" he got a little close to 2D to see it. 2D couldn't care less at that point and let him get a little closer.

"What about your hair?" Sam asked, he figured it was just hair dye but who honestly thinks that blue hair would suit you if it looks like you have no empty eyeball sockets instead of eyes.

" I fell out of a tree as a kid and went bald, it grew back this way". Dean wiped his hand along his face, then stood up and walked towards the door. After a few minutes he motioned for Sam to talk to him in the hall, out of 2D's earshot. 2D kept smoking, as he eased on top of his bed. He pulled the curtain over his small window and turned away from it.

"I swear this island is full of a boatload of crazy. I mean, seriously? This is what we're dealing with? A Keith Richards wannabe that bought this literal hunk of garbage island to make an album, a robotic 9 year old and this poor son of a bitch. I'm just-I'm done with all this bullshit" Dean said in his agitated state, he really lost his patience at this point, which did not take long. He really hated this place since the beginning but didn't want the sickly looking middle-aged creep to try anything on him.

"At least we don't have to deal with the Apocalypse" Sam suggested as an alternative to lighten the mood. Dean sighs, trying to collect himself after that spat.

" So, how do we get out of here?" Dean asked Sam, he was the brains of the operation, so it made sense for him to think of a plan. Dean could too, but his plan was more about guns blazing without thinking about the consequences and well, he didn't want his new ally to get caught in the crossfire.

"That's the thing, there is no way out. This whole building is heavily bonded with stainless steel. The only real way out is from the submarine that is guarded by...terminator" Sam explained, as he gestured to different parts of the interior that proved his point.

"Great. Now, what do we do?" Dean's anger seeped through again, he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Maybe he can help us." Sam suggested, opening the door to see 2D watching a zombie movie on his bed.

" You've got to be kidding me," Dean turned to Sam, together they walked back into 2D's room, shutting the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2- Nemo

A/N hey guys its been a while since I've updated, here's chapter 2 of Point of No Return just cuz. Hopefully its a decent sequel. Side note: if 2D's accent written this is bad, I apologize in advance as I'm Canadian and I'm unfamiliar with how to write english accents accurately. Edit: fixed grammar.

_Chapter 2: Nemo_

"Sawry, but could you repeat tha' again?" 2D asked, scratching at his head fumbling to even comprehend what is happening anymore, and how exactly did these American's get on Plastic Beach anyway.

"It's simple, uh what's your name?" Sam questioned, eyeing the odd looking shamble of a man before him, and the absolute disaster of a room he's been living in.

"Stuart, my friends jus' call me 2D" he answered politely with a toothy grin, showing off his lack of front teeth, mixed in with some old style golden teeth.

"Dean and I will sneak around to find an exit point, while you distract green rambo upstairs." Sam explained as he examined 2D's face, only to notice that maybe this wasn't the best plan. 2D seemed genuinely scared of Murdoc, so distraction duty should be left to Dean, he wondered.

"Do you know where we can find a map of this place? Like a-a blueprint or maybe some kind of computer system?" Sam integrated, with his eyes shifting outside to the small window above 2D's head, spotting a whale approaching in the distance.

"I-I fink it's up by the control room, by the mas'er bedroom. Jus' be careful, Murdoc told me once abou' the boogeyman." 2D stumbled with his words, but he knew that at some point he needed to tell them.

"Who's the boogeyman?" Dean asked, with a puzzled look on his face. He pulled out his father's journal, scanning through the pages for a mention of this 'boogeyman'.

"He's sor' of like this devil guy. Murdoch told me that he made a deal with him a long time ago, but never paid his end of the deal. I'm jus' finking that maybe he's the one that kidnapped me back in Beirut, an' he's the same guy terrorizing us now. He's been following us ever since we got here." 2D explained, picking at his fingers anxiously.

Dean shuts his father's journal, Sam turns to him, Dean simply shakes his head.

"Right, well I'm gonna go scope out upstairs, Sam you stay with uh 2D, and keep watch for Terminator. I'll handle green rambo" Dean cocked back his small handgun and proceeded towards the door, he cautiously looked around, then turned the corner. Sam stood watch by 2D's door, 2D felt small in that moment, he wondered about what was going on up above the sea floor. He looked out the window, reeling back as he saw the whale in the distance taunting him. Ever so slightly inching closer and closer to him.

"Hey Sam, do ya wanna watch a horror movie wif me?" 2D asked as he pulled together his small collection of DVDs including Dawn of the Dead, The Exorcist and Psycho.

Sam turned to look at him, he sighed, and agreed to watch with him. 2D beamed, and pulled out a spot for him to sit.

Dean carefully maneuvered throughout the halls, he came across a storage room just under the main entrance. Dean sneaked inside, setting up a chair to block the door. Dean scanned the room to find various types of equipment scattered about the room. It consisted of monitors lined up along the wall showing every room on Plastic Beach, Dean caught a glimpse of 2D's room to see him and Sam watching a movie. Dean rolled his eyes, and continued searching. All of a sudden he heard a noise coming from the corner of the room, he turned, gun in hand to find the repairman tinkering away at one of the power panels.

"Hey, who're you?" Dean shouted pointing his gun at this strange man, the man turned around to see Dean, eyes wide open and moving slowly away from him.

"Whoa, hey man, take it easy. I'm jus' doing my job lad. I'm jus' the repairman, for Mr. Niccals is all." the repairman admitted with distress painted across his face, shakily holding onto his wrench.

"Where is your boss?" Dean kept a steady hand, but at the same time he felt guilt, the poor guy was just doing his job after all.

"He's upstairs by the second floor, 'im and that girl." The repairman told him shifting his eyes desperately looking for an escape. Dean's guilt got the best of him, and he lowered his gun. The repairman sighed with relief and stood awkwardly in place.

"I-Is it alright if I get back to work?" the repairman sheepishly asked the man, Dean gestured to him to continue and headed back to looking at the security footage to get an idea of where the second floor is. Then, that's when he spotted something, it was that girl from before, she seemed to be heading off in a hurry. Dean's eyes followed her movement as she left the building out through the main entrance, guns blazing. Plastic Beach began to shake as a heavy blow of explosives hit the building. Dean rushed out the storage room, to find an elevator in the corner. Dean took it, reaching the second floor. Dean scanned the room to find that Murdoc wasn't there, but instead there had been a mix of odd looking creatures all over the place. However, he did manage to find more security cameras.

Dean looked, this time he got a clear picture of a pirate ship approaching the island, planes overhead firing at them. Just then Plastic Beach shook like an Earthquake, causing Dean to fall down to the ground, scrambling over to a nearby table and holding on for dear life. Right as the Earthquake is about to pass, the picture goes out on one of the monitors. Dean scrambles over to the monitors, pulling himself up far enough to catch a glimpse of the screen.

2D's room had just gone black. Sam was in there with him. Dean desperately searched every camera, every window, any possible chance he could find his brother. Only to find that the whale had gotten to Sam and 2D first.


	3. Chapter 3 - Broken

A/N hey guys I know its been a while since I updated this old classic. This one is still my first story, and I want to thank those who have shown their support of this story. Here's the next part, thank you for reading. If any parts don't make sense/aren't accurate I apologize in advance. Edit: fixed the grammar.

Chapter 3: _Broken_

Deep within the bowels of the large whale, 2D and Sam remained within its stomach. 2D, although completely sullen on the outside, remained petrified on the inside. His worst fear came to life, but he couldn't even bear to move or panic or even care at this point. During his time at Plastic Beach, he silently vowed to himself that sooner or later he was going to escape or well, take matters into his own hand if it got really bad.

Sam however, did not give up so easily. He tried hurting the whale, he tried escaping through its blowhole, he tried screaming for help but nothing worked. 2D put a hand on his shoulder, as he brought him down to sit.

"Relax mate, he's not gonna blow you out. Jus' be grateful we're not inside a dead whale" 2D reasoned with him, as 2D lost himself in his dreams.

"Come on man, we can't just live here forever! I need to get back to my brother" Sam got angry at how relaxed 2D was, but he didn't expect less from a guy that's obviously a junkie yet he couldn't blame him.

"Everyfing dies, jus' relax 'til this poor sod kicks the bucket," 2D scavenged through the bits of junk and plastic that the whale swallowed after taking in its new passengers. 2D smiled as he found his little pack of cigarettes and his lighter. 2D lit up a cig, as he took a nice long drag. 2D kept digging, hoping to find food or maybe a distress flare or even some clothes. 2D got lucky as he spotted a familiar looking piece of plastic as he got hold of it.

"My casio! Oh I luv this baby," 2D gleamed as he held onto his keyboard. He laid it in his lap as he played a little tune on it.

Sam wanted to lash out again, he wanted to break anything he could find and rip the whale a new one. But, he really saw no point in fighting his new reality. So what if he killed the whale? What good would that do had no real clue as to where they were going or how far away they were from Plastic Beach.

Sam just wished Dean would get his sh*t together and come rescue him. Sam looked to see 2D searching through the trash again. This time he came back with lollipops in his hand. 2D approached Sam.

"Loli?" he asked Sam, Sam reluctantly took it from him.

The two sat there, lolis in their mouths and escaped into their dreams.

Back on Plastic Beach Murdoc was fighting alongside cyborg Noodle as the boogeyman's goons started gaining on them.

Dean reached the main floor as he snuck onto the elevator. Dean carefully maneuvered through the building, Dean finally got outside only to see a large man's head there on the beach, as a girl emerged from his mouth.

Dean stood there, unsure of what to do as he saw no sign of his brother. Dean looked around to see Murdoc off trying to take down the boogeyman, and failing at that. Dean made his way down further to the strange group of people he saw appear just now.

As he got there, he found a group of people down there that looked awfully familiar.

"Snoop dogg? Lou Reed? Paul Simonon? Mick Jones? Oh my god, I'm such a fan," Dean geeked out as he went to greet the celebrities he saw there. The group of them didn't know who he was or really what he was doing here. Murdoc kept them in separate rooms on Plastic Beach, behind lock and key so having an outsider there never happened.

"What-are you guys doing here?" Dean asked, the group of them looked at him, thinking the same thing.

"Recording an album with Gorillaz, what're you doing here man?" Reed asked him, Dean could feel his nerves acting up as he heard one of his favourite artists talking to him.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and I uh got mixed up with Murdoc, my brother and me were tracking him a while back and we uh ended up here," Dean explained, the others knew what he meant by 'mixing up with Murdoc' he's definitely the kind of guy you don't just bump into on purpose.

"Have any of you seen my brother Sam or, um, uh what's his name. The uh tall guy, blue hair, weird eyes," Dean said, Reed caught on to what Dean was trying to say.

"No, man you're the first one we've seen here. We haven't seen 'em for a while," Reed said, Dean thanked them and made his way back inside. Dean passed the control center once more, as he remembered that there was a gun in that room, underneath a stack of papers Murdoc left there all the time. Dean grabbed the gun, he checked to see if it was loaded only to find it had three bullets left.

Dean ran about Plastic Beach, the gun safely kept in the back of his pants with the safety on. Dean happened to look over to see someone making their way into a submarine. Dean ran faster, as he caught a glimpse of that robot girl joining someone inside the submarine. Dean got lucky and managed to get to the submarine just before it left.

"Oh it's you, what'd ya want mate?" Murdoc croaked as he had everything set inside his sub.

"Tell me where my brother is," Dean ordered Murdoc to tell him, as he pulled out the gun from his jeans, pulling back the safety and cocking it.

Murdoc stared at him, he sighed as he kept his hands up.

"I have no idea what 'ure talking about mate, I did nothing to your brother, the tree trunk got 'imself in whatever mess by 'imself, it's nothing to do with me" Murdoc said, he looked to cyborg Noodle to see her glitching out again. Oil continued to leak out from her eyes, and drip down her face to her neck. Her head rested unnaturally to its side, as sparks flew out from her. Murdoc looked concerned as she withered there like a limp robotic puppet begging for the sweet release of death.

"Fine. But wherever you're heading off to, I'm coming with" Dean kept the gun pointed at Murdoc. Murdoc thought for a moment, only to give up and let Dean tag along. Murdoc hopped inside the sub, Dean followed behind him.

Murdoc started up the engine, as he set a course for good ol' England. As the sub passed through the ocean, Dean looked out the window at the sea around him. In the distance, he saw a figure swimming by, it was a long oblong light blue figure. Murdoc ignored the stirring sound behind him, he kept his focus forwards as he pushed past the swarm of jellyfish. Then it occured to Murdoc, back on Plastic Beach he left what looked like Russell and a group of collaborators he brought with him. Murdoc grunted, then he realized they were the boogeyman's problem now. Murdoc smirked, as he made his quick getaway. All that was left was to take care of the troublesome bloke on his submarine.


	4. Chapter 4 - Plastic Beach

A/N sorry for the lack of consistentcy with updates. I haven't been feeling well mentally and I needed a bit of time to figure some stuff out I guess. I'm capping this story off at five chapters because I don't think there's much I can do after that. Anyways here's the next part. Edit: grammar issues fixed.

Chapter 4: _Plastic Beach_

The journey back to West England was more cumbersome than Murdoc had anticipated. The turns through the deep coral reefs and schools of jellyfish and sharks passing by seemed trivial in comparison to the real trouble ahead of them.

Murdoc picked up speed just as the submarine broke out of the water, as the coordinates flashing on Murdoc's viewfinder screen showed him that he'd reached his destination. Just as he looked through his pariscope to the surface, to see a swarm of familiar looking agents approaching him from a helicopter that flew just above their location.

"Oh bugger me," Murdoc grunted as he reluctantly opened the escape trunk door above him. As he went out to greet the unexpected visitors, Dean peaked out to see who it was.

A group of businessmen in black suits approached them and apprehended Murdoch. One of the men went up to Dean, while the others got inside the submarine to recover whatever was left. As Dean climbed out, a crane from above grabbed hold of the sub as it took the vehicle into custody.

"Who are you?" asked one of the agents, Dean looked startled at the appearance of these guys. They were like men in black, but had briefcases and treated the sickly green man as a business partner rather than how he thought of him, which he described as a 'pickle version of Keith Richards, with a washed up look and a raspy voice that sounded like his fathers but on quaaludes'.

"Agent Morrison, FBI. I was sent to find under the charge of uh kidnapping and insurance fraud" Dean said, as he took out his fake FBI badge. The agent before him let out an exasperated sigh, as he looked over at Murdoc being taken away by handcuffs into one of their black cars.

"Here's the number for Niccal's lawyer, we'll be taking him into custody in the meantime. Goodbye Agent Morrison" the agent left, as he handed him two small business cards.

Dean looked at the card briefly before he put it away into his pocket. It said "Sullivan & Rothman" and on the back had all of their information. The other card was the company card for NME, which Dean later realized is the name of a music company. Dean watched as Niccals and the agents left the area, Dean wondered what to do next. So, he did what Sam and him had always done. Find the nearest hotel, the easiest one to find in a phone book and wait for the other to find them. And maybe get wasted if the opportunity should arise.

Back inside Ol' Massive Dick, 2-D and Sam impatiently rested inside its large stomach. 2-D and his short attention span, took out his boredom on his electric keyboard. On his beloved Casio, 2-D came up with a song based on his time in his miniature little room back on Plastic Beach.

/To the dark, dark seas/ Comes the only whale/ watching ships go by/ it's the day we try/ it doesn't know/ it's a Casio on a Plastic Beach/

After a while, Sam got really fed up with this little concert that was happening a few feet away from him. Although, he rather enjoyed listening to 2-D's voice at first. That soft, somewhat raspy voice reminded him of a mix between Styx and Nirvana. But like everything else, it got annoying real quick.

"Hey man, just, stop please," Sam calmly said, even though he really wanted to shout at that moment. 2-D solemnly took his hands away from the keyboard and instead just sat there tapping his fingers on his jeans in silence.

"Where do ya fink we're gonna end up once this old bastard bites the dust? I'm kind of hoping for Beirut. I was there on vacation before this disaster," 2-D thought back to his time there, the calm breeze around six in the afternoon. His late night smoking breaks, where he used to sit there on the balcony sipping his tea and taking another drag of his cigarette. The nice food, the beautiful skies, the ancient buildings. The main thing he missed the most had been his nice little flat he rented out for his trip, a sweet little two story villa. His own space to relax, the only time he could remember where he for once wasn't surrounded by Murdoc and his abusive behaviour towards him. Ever since the accident, all he could ever see (well, sort of) was Murdoc.

Sam wasn't paying attention to 2-D, as he caught on to the fact that the poor guy got lost in thought a lot. So, he kept his response short,

"I don't know. I just hope we can find a decent motel," Sam said bluntly, on the inside though all he could think of was Dean. His older brother must be worried sick about him, he thought. Sam relied on Dean to lead him during their hunts. Dean would drive his beloved Impala, Sam would relax by the passengers seat. Dean would arrange a motel for them to stay in and on most occasions would pick up dinner for them, while Sam worked on his research.

Only this time, Sam was alone. Trapped inside this big whale, with a fellow prisoner that had a few screws loose and impared vision. Sam noticed something different though, 2-D's eyes looked different than before. Sam got a little closer to him, 2-D turned to him as he noticed him staring.

"Wha'?, 'ave I got somefing on my face?" 2-D touched his face, only to regret it as he got some of the gunk from Ol' Massive Dick's insides on his face, as he hadn't noticed he had his hand on the 'floor' for a while.

"Your eyes, they're not black anymore," Sam said, as he looked between each of 2-D's eyes. 2-D couldn't tell, so he just took Sam's word for it, he tried looking at his reflection from the small screen on his Casio but that didn't do anything.

"Huh, that 'appens sometimes. Muds says it just means the lights are on up here" 2-D gestured to his mind, "but no one's home" he finished his sentence.

"If you ask me he's the one without the lights on, jus' punch him in the face, 'is nose is the lightswitch," 2-D remarked with a snark, as good ol' pickle man was the reason he was in this whole mess, so he had full right to insult him as much as he wanted.

Sam laughed at his response, as he tried finding a comfortable place to sit and ultimately ended up just standing as he got grossed out by the innards around him. 2-D searched through his little cigarette box only to find one left.

"Ya wan' the last one?" 2-D asked as he held out the box to Sam, Sam thought about it for a moment.

Only to change his mind and take the offering from 2-D.

"How come you put up with that jerk? Why don't you just, I don't know, leave the band?" Sam asked 2-D, 2-D seemed prepared to answer this question. He tended to hear it a lot from friends outside of the band and from his family.

" I 'aven't got much else do I? I've tried leaving before, believe me, but after awhile it's jus' the new normal. Excep' this time. The bastard kidnapped me, and left me to rot in the basement. But at the same time, I've made some good friends. My mate Russ, and well Noodle," 2-D trailed off as he thought of the guitarist who was like a little sister to him. All he could think of when he thought of her was the night it all went wrong. 2-D signed, as tears slowly streamed down his face. Sam and 2-D sat in silence, as they awkwardly sat there inside the whale, while they continued to drift through the seas into the unknown unsure of when (sooner or later) they'll get out of this beast.


	5. Chapter 5 - Do Ya Thing

A/N this is the last chapter for my Gorillaz one. Thanks for reading. I decided to cap it at five as dragging it out longer didn't seem like the best idea. I have a few other stories I wanna work on first, so maybe I'll get back to this one later on, I'm not sure. This one was my first fic published on here and I'm glad about how it turned out. Anyways, here's the finale (?) to Point Of No Return. Edit: fixed grammar issues.

Chapter 5: _Do Ya Thing_

Dean eagerly awaited the return of his long lost younger brother. Although, in most cases (especially when they were kids) the roles were reversed on who cared more about who. But Dean never stopped caring for his brother even when he abandoned his family to go to college.

Of course, Dean knew that Sam was fully capable of taking care of himself but the maternal instinctive feeling he's had all his life to protect his brother had never fully faded away from him. He also feared that at this point, without a word from him for weeks he'd been long since dead after that whale came along and swallowed him whole.

Dean still held out hope that his brother would come back, I mean that isn't much of a stretch considering how many times they've collectively died and then resurrected from the dead. So, Dean waited until that day, but in the meantime, he needed to get back into the hunting game. Those motel bills got pricey real fast and his visa cards were not helping the situation.

One thing still stuck in Dean's mind, outside of the separation anxiety and possible homelessness in a foriegn country, Murdoc. That bastard just up and left him there by the pier a while ago. Clearly the man's got cash, so he must have some kind of place around here (even if he currently wasn't staying in it). So, Dean set out to hunt a different kind of monster than usual. The local paper proved useful as once again good ol' Niccals made the cover again, only this time he was on the comics page.

Ol' Massive Dick didn't last very long with Sam, 2-D and piles upon piles of garbage inside its stomach. The sorry bastard bit the dust, as it unfortunately beached itself on land. Sam crawled out its stomach, 2-D trailing just behind him.

Sam, being the natural born hunter, started exploring the area around them. 2-D kept around the same area as he pulled out the essentials that remained inside the poor sods stomach. All he could salvage were his beloved Casio, and few spare cans of garbage. Sam went a little too far ahead, as 2-D desperately looked around for him.

In his panic, he believed he was all alone again. At first he thought he should set up some kind of camp for himself. Maybe he should just wait until he gets back, or maybe he should call for help. He could draw some kind of message in the sand and hope someone comes to rescue him. His stomach started to grumble, he tried remembering the last time he actually ate anything. 2-D looked at the corpse of Massive Dick, he pitied the poor creature.

An hour passed, and Sam still hadn't returned yet. 2-D worried about what happened to him out there in the wild. The first thing that came to his mind in that moment had been murder (animal or otherwise he had no way of knowing) or perhaps Sam found somewhere and just forgot about 2-D. 2-D scrounged around for materials to build a fire.

He dug out some rocks to use from the shallow parts of the water, and made a short trip through the forest for firewood. He dropped down the supplies, as he started building a small fire. 2-D reached into his pocket to grab his small lighter, as he carefully placed it by the sticks. It took a few tries for it to work, but it kept him warm enough.

The shadow of Massive Dick's corpse remained in 2-D's view through the flames. 2-D's stomach got worse, as the rumbling of his stomach got louder.

Just as he was about to make the shameful walk over to the deceased animal, with his small wooden spear he forged himself, to commit the atrocious act of devouring the whale's flubber. Sam spotted the flames from the distance and made his way back over to 2-D.

"Hey-Hey! I found somewhere we can stay" Sam shouted from the distance, 2-D turned to the sound but in the darkness he could see where the sound was coming from. Just a flashlight in the distance, glaring from the trees.

"Who's there? Show yourself," 2-D shouted back, as he went into defensive mode.

"Dude it's me! Sam Winchester! Just come with me and I found food!" Sam shouted back, he ran over towards the fire as he noticed a blue dot standing by the flames.

"Sam? I can' see you mate, where-where are you" 2-D responded back as he tried searching the area, only to blindly stumble around like a mummy with its wrapping around its face.

"Woah hey, I got you man," Sam said, as he finally managed to get over to 2-D, 2-D held onto Sam for a moment as the two hugged.

"You-you found food," 2-D's stomach grumbled in time, Sam reassured him.

"Yea, here come on. Let's get out of here," Sam took the lead, pointing his flashlight ahead of them.

2-D stood behind him, as he kept watch from behind as he took one of the lit branches from the fire along with him, with his Casio tucked under his arm.

After a few minutes, the two finally made it back to civilization. Sam led the way back to the motel he had just booked out for the two of them. Sam handed him a pile of clothes and a towel.

"Shower is all yours, I'm gonna go get you some food. Is there anything else you need?" Sam asked him, as he got his room key and went to the door.

2-D smiled, he teared up a bit at how kind Sam was to him.

"I could go for a cig if you don' mind, mate" 2-D responded, Sam nodded as he left, locking the door behind him.

2-D immediately hopped into the shower, he sang to his heart's content in the shower, belting out his favourites off the playlist he kept on his phone. 2-D looked in the mirror, wiping away the mist, to see himself for the first time since Plastic Beach. His stubble grew out more, his hair disheveled and dripping with his eyes back to being white with bags under them. Sam came back a couple of hours later, with a bag of crisps and burgers. The two went to sleep that night, as 2-D dreamed about his journey through the seas.

The next morning, 2-D got up and went out to the patio for a smoke. Sam went out for breakfast, and came back to their room around 11am. As gratitude for helping him, 2-D proposed his idea.

"I fink I'm gonna head back home. Muds mus' be around here somewhere. I bet your brotha is around here too, he seems like the type to take charge," 2-D said to Sam, Sam wasn't against the idea but he wondered if it was the best idea considering past events. Regardless, Sam packed up his stuff, returned the room and the two of them booked it over to 212 Wobble street (he found out from social media where Murdoc ended up as he messaged him online).

2-D reunited with his chosen family, and Sam managed to find Dean again. 2-D left Sam two exclusive passes for them. In case, their paths were to ever cross again.

To Be Continued


End file.
